La libertad en una daga
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Primer fic de mi serie rumbelle "La princesa y el Amo". Belle es una princesa que no tiene lo mismo que las otras princesas, ella vive en un calabozo, se muere de hambre y su cuerpo es un recuerdo del odio de su padre. Pero el día que es libre, decide salvar al Oscuro de su padre para tener asegurada su libertad.


Bueno, este seria mi primer corto de una serie Rumbelle que llamare "_**La princesa y su Amo**_"

Estoy tan cerquita de acabar el semestre, dos semanas mas, luego vacaciones y escribir el resto de mis fics! Wii!

Espero que les guste y acepto MUUUY gustosa comentarios.

**ADVERTENCIA**: En categoria M por poseer material de maltrato familiar.

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a ABC

* * *

**La libertad en una daga.**

Las princesas eran jóvenes hermosas que vivían rodeadas de oro y con un corazón más valiente y aventurero que el de un soldado. O por lo menos, eso daba a entender en los libros. Las princesas tenían las comodidades y el amor de su pueblo. Ella no.

Su padre es actualmente un Rey malvado que no le importa su gente, incluso envió a niños pequeños a las guerras de los ogros. La reina había muerto al traer a la princesa y el Rey descargo su dolor e ira en el bebé, culpándola de tal crimen y jamás le brindo amor. La princesa sólo veía a su padre en fiestas, cuando él fingía ser un padre cariñoso ante los ojos de los demás, pero su frágil cuerpo era la evidencia de los azotes que le daba. A pesar de tener el aprendizaje de una princesa, dormía en el calabozo. El rey decía que ahí debía estar los criminales.

Cuando su padre se caso de nuevo, había intuido que muy pronto iban a matarla ya que de seguro esa mujer le iba a dar mejores herederos al trono. Pero no paso nada y una criada, la única que le trataba con gentileza, le explico que estaba a salvo por ahora gracias a la hermana de la reina anterior, que había maldecido al pueblo con muerte y hambruna si la princesa era asesinada por cualquier mano del reino.

Así que, desde los 12 años, estaba encerrada en lo más profundo del calabozo para siempre. Sus hermanos menores iban a tomar su lugar.

* * *

Ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo frío y duro hecho con rocas como si fuera un colchón de plumas. Siempre dormía en lo más oscuro de su celda para sentirse tranquila y no perturbarse ante la mirada de los soldados que pasaban para asegurarse si seguía viva o no. Ellos esperaban que muriera de hambre y sed, pero no sabían que Griselda le daba comida y agua a escondida. Claro que no podía darle tan seguido y con abundancia o podían sospechar, así que le traía cada tres días dos panes, una fruta jugosa y una jarra pequeña llena de agua. Ella tenía un pequeño escondite para ocultar la comida y el agua para mantenerlos frescos y para no ser descubierta.

Aunque habían pasado una semana desde la última visita y se moría de hambre. ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Griselda? Rogaba que el rey no la haya descubierto o ella tuvo sentido común y allá dejado de ayudarla. Ella prefería mucho lo último. Jadeando por el hambre, trata de ser fuerte y resistir, ignorar los gruñidos y su boca seca. En momentos así deseaba morir de verdad y acabar con su sufrimiento. Ella sabía que sería pronto, un ser humano solo podía vivir siete días sin agua y ella estaba por cumplir ocho.

Sale de su posición fetal al oír los conocibles pasos de Griselda. Lentamente se va poniendo de rodillas, quejándose de dolor por el simple hecho de moverse. Su motricidad era débil desde que la encerraron permanentemente, con poca alimentación y con las grilletas en sus tobillos que la mantenían en el suelo por cinco años. Griselda siempre se veía cariñosa y con esperanza en sus ojos, pero ahora se veía aterrada y apresurada. Incluso hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes: abrir su celda. ¿Cómo consiguió las llaves?

—¿Griselda? — La voz de la princesa era apagada y ronca por tener la garganta seca.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, princesa. — Aun cuando le había pedido que no la llamase más así porque no lo era, la criada insistía en llamarla así porque ante sus ojos, la prisionera era la única y verdadera heredera.

Ella quería preguntarle a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero con sólo ver una jarra más grande que las anteriores, decide callarse y no duda en tomarlo con las dos manos débiles que poseía y tragar como una salvaje, sin importarle que el agua le mojase la cara, el pelo, el cuello y el escote, mojando la endeble tela de su traje azul de prisionera. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, el agua había sido como el agua bendita, prometiéndole una vida más larga y mejor, aun en ese pequeño cuarto oscuro.

Se pregunto si la primera señal de su vida larga era el hecho de que Griselda la había liberado de las grilletas en los tobillos.

—¿Griselda, qué estás haciendo? — A pesar de su incertidumbre, no veía a la criada, sino sus tobillos, estaban rojos y con cicatrices por los forcejeos y pasos torpes que había dado en estos cinco años. Los veía como a un viejo amigo que no veía en mucho tiempo.

—Debo sacarla de aquí, su padre ha encontrado la manera de matarla.

Ella siempre estuvo preparada para el día de su muerte, pero su corazón no, latía con tanta fuerza por aquel conocimiento. Pero no había tiempo para eso, era alguien muy curiosa y un millón de preguntas estallaron en segundos.

—¿Pero cómo? Mi tía lanzo una maldición de muerte y hambruna antes de ser asesinada.

—Una adivina le ha buscado la letra pequeña, la maldición dice que no puede matarte una persona de _este reino_… pero si puede hacerlo alguien que _no vive aquí_.

—¿Quién va a matarme? — Griselda la estaba cubriendo con una capa, tapándole la cara y el cabello para pasar desapercibida.

—Eso es lo peor, el rey se ha apoderado de algo peligroso. — La ayuda a ponerse de pie. La princesa se movía como un bebé que estaba aprendiendo a caminar, moviendo las piernas y brazos torpemente. — Se ha convertido en el amo del Oscuro.

La princesa se cae de bruces al oírlo. El Oscuro, el ladrón de bebés, dueño de una rueca que transforma la paja en oro, el duendecillo vestido con piel de dragón, el violador de las vírgenes, el mago de magia oscura más poderoso y peligroso de todo el mundo, el que te hace tratos para cumplir sus deseos, pero siempre te pedirá algo que no te gustara. ¿Cómo su padre se ha apoderado de él?

—Princesa, la poción de dormir que les di a los guardias no durara eternamente, tengo que sacarla antes de que los soldados regresen con el Oscuro y la daga.

—¿Daga? — Con cada información que recibía, estaba más confundida, así que dejaba que Griselda la guiase hacía la salida. Se sentía como un borracho al tratar de regresar a casa.

—Se rumoreaba que había una daga que tiene el poder para controlar al Oscuro. Su padre ha mandado hombres para ir por él. No solo va a usarlo para matarla.

—Quiere usarlo para los combates… controlar reinos vecino. — Ella llego fácilmente a esa deducción porque conocía a su padre y su codicia por controlar todo a su paso, él amaba que todos caigan de rodillas ante él. — ¿Pero en qué se ha metido? Eso tiene sus consecuencias, la magia se le va a revertir y el pueblo lo pagara con la ira del Oscuro, incluso mi padre.

Las escaleras eran todo un problema del infierno para alguien que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar. Cada escalón era como subir una colina. Las piernas le estaban ardiendo y rogaban caer al suelo. La princesa cautiva quería seguir adelante, testaruda, no había salido al exterior y si iba a morir, quería morir con el aire limpio en sus pulmones y con la paz de los árboles.

Ella era prisionera en un calabozo que estaba fuera del castillo, escondida en el hoyo más profundo y vigilada por veinte soldados… soldados que estaban durmiendo como puercos en el suelo. Los miraba asombrada.

—¿Cuánta cantidad has usado esta vez?

—Lo suficiente para que pueda escapar. — Cerca de la puerta había una canasta, Griselda se lo entre a la chica. — Para el viaje.

—Pero Griselda, no voy a llegar muy lejos, mis pies son torpes.

—Es mejor intentarlo que darse por vencido antes de tiempo princesa.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros princesa, debe irse antes de que regresen mañana en la noche con el Oscuro. — A pesar que estaba mugrienta y con raspones y cicatrices, Griselda le acariciaba las mejillas como si de nuevo tuviese la piel suave de porcelana. — Debe ser valiente y fuerte.

—No soy valiente.

—Si lo eres… por durar todo este maltrato. Eres la persona más valiente y fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, princesa Belle.

—Griselda… — Sus ojos le picaban por el anhelo de llorar.

—Recuerda: se valiente y la valentía llegara.

Asintiendo torpemente, la princesa la abraza desde el cuello, memorizando el olor del humo y de hierbas que le recordaba la cálida cocina del palacio. Dándose una despedida, da la media vuelta y trata de ir lo más lejos posible que puede con sus pies torpes.

* * *

No había durado mucho, calculo que había viajado una hora, un tiempo patético para otra persona, pero para Belle había sido todo una hazaña. Como seguía con el hambre, se comió casi la mitad de lo que había en la canasta, acompañándolo con un poco de vino tinto que le pusieron adentro.

Había pasado la siguiente hora tratando de volver a caminar normalmente. Se había caído cientos de veces, pero por cada caída, su cuerpo volvía a hacer como antes. Celebrando su victoria, paso el resto de la noche viajando tan feliz por estar fuera de su celda.

Encontró en el camino una posada y como le habían dejado monedas de oro (Belle supuso que Griselda lo robo de la bóveda del Rey, tiene tanto que no se da cuenta cuando falta). Pide una habitación con baño e ignorando las miradas de los hombres (su traje de prisionera era un vestido con un corte que dejaba una pierna al descubierto hasta el nivel de los muslos), la casera la guio y la ayudo a prepararle un baño. Cinco años sin bañarse desaparecen al meterse dentro de la bañera y no contuvo el gemido de placer. La casera se había reído ante su actitud inocente y la había ayudado con el baño, incluso le prestó un camisón para dormir y Belle había llorado ante su amabilidad. Esa mujer no sabía por lo que la princesa había pasado, así que no comprendía el por qué tanta felicidad por cosas tan pequeñas.

Hoy, al despertar, se había asustado por recibir tanta luz, acostumbrada a la oscuridad de su celda. Apartándose el pelo de la cara, noto que no estaba entre las rocas y sucia, sino limpia y en una cama suave por primera vez desde que tenía conciencia. Recuerda que anoche había estado muy emocionada al tenderse en uno y que no había resistido a la sensación de girar como un gato y saltar como un canguro. Asustada, como si temiera que al poner sus pies en el suelo despertaría en su celda, se pone de pie.

No fue un sueño, en verdad estaba fuera de su celda y libre.

Pero su felicidad no dura mucho al recordar quién iba a matarla.

Se sienta de golpe en la cama, sin disfrutar la sensación de gravedad de subir y bajar por la fuerza que había usado. El Oscuro iba a matarla, su libertad no iba a durar mucho. De seguro ahora mismo su padre estaba enfurecido y descargara su ira con cualquiera, pero cuando llegue la noche y el rey reciba la famosa daga, le va a ordenar ir tras ella. Él poseía magia, no le sería ningún problema encontrarla.

Tiembla al pensar en Griselda, el rey no tardaría en descubrir que la criada era la culpable e iba ordenar su muerte. Tal vez ya estaba muerta en estos momentos. Las lágrimas caen sin prisa, Griselda estaba muerta por su culpa. A pesar de todo su dolor, ella detiene las lágrimas, no iba a cambiar las cosas llorando y ella quería que fuera libre, fuerte y valiente. Si moría o no en manos del Oscuro esta noche, haría todo lo que Griselda le pidió. No iba a morir sin pelear primero.

Tal vez había una manera de detener a su padre y salvar a su pueblo de la tiranía del rey.

Ella tenía algunas ventajas. La primera es que se conocía el castillo mejor que su padre gracias a su curiosidad, se había pasado los años recorriendo y descubriendo pasillos secretos, lograría saber lo que ocurre en la habitación del trono sin ser descubierta. La segunda ventaja es que si el rey ha ordenado buscarla, ellos estarían buscando a una joven con harapos de prisionera y mugrienta, no una joven con ropas bonitas y la piel limpia. Lo mejor de todo es que su padre no la ha visto desde los 12 años, así que no sabe como luce actualmente y la Reina nunca la había visto tampoco, así que ni ellos o sus hermanos la reconocerían.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, se pone la capa y busca a la casera sin preocuparle estar en camisón. Era largo y de algodón, así que no había mucho que mostrar. Le pregunta si seria amable en buscarle un vestido ya que no tenía nada que usar y ella había aceptado, recibiendo de Belle dos monedas de oro. El marido le había dado el desayuno en una bandeja y la princesa lo lleva a su dormitorio, feliz de tanta comida.

Le habían traído un bonito vestido verde claro, sencillo y sin escote. También un lazo y un par de zapatos del mismo color. Belle recordó que había llegado descalza y de seguro la casera intuyo que no tenía nada. Una vez que se había arreglado, se mira en el espejo y no pudo evitar abrir su boca de la sorpresa. En sus diecisiete años, se había visto en el espejo una vez, a los 6 años, por lo que fue toda una sorpresa con lo que se había encontrado: una joven _hermosa_. Detrás de los harapos, de la suciedad, de la falta de alimentación y de las cicatrices, se estaba escondiendo una chica bella de preciosos e intensos ojos azules, cabello color chocolate, ondulado y suave al tacto, labios delgados y rosas que, a pesar de la sequedad y del recuerdo de un golpe, eran tentativos para probar. Belle se sonroja intimidada ante su propia imagen, jamás se espero ser tan bonita. Era igual a los retratos pintados de su madre.

No era tiempo para divagaciones, debía tener un paso adelante del rey si quería salvar a su pueblo y ser libre al fin.

A pesar de comer todo el desayuno, se comió también lo que quedaba de la canasta. El hambre era terrible para una ex prisionera que no le daban comida. Le paga a la casera y agradece su amabilidad.

Sin problemas llega al pueblo, había tanto ruido y movimiento que Belle parecía un pollito perdido y alejado de mamá gallina. Tan acostumbrada al silencio y a la soledad, era toda una aventura el solo caminar entre toda esa gente y no tropezar. A Belle le sorprendía como la gente lograba resistir a la crueldad del rey y seguir adelante con energía y sonrisas. Ella quería ser como ellos. Había pasado a comprar un par de dagas para defenderse en el castillo, ella sabía que era matar o morir y que una daga no era nada a comparación de hombres armados hasta los dientes, pero era mejor que nada.

Luego de aquella compra, vuelve al bosque, tratando de despertar sus recuerdos de la infancia y encontrar la entrada oculta al castillo.

* * *

El pasaje secreto la había llevado a la lavandería de la servidumbre. Belle deja en el pasaje el vestido verde para que no sea encontrado y se viste con el traje de sirvienta que mejor le quedaba.

No le fue ningún problema mezclarse entre la multitud. Como había sospechado, nadie la reconocía. Su misión ahora era saber sobre Griselda y las últimas noticias antes de que llegue el Oscuro y conocía el mejor lugar para ello: La sala del té. Griselda le había contado que la reina, sus hijas y las invitadas se reunían a tomar el té y comentaban divertidas sobre las cosas buenas que les pasaba y las cosas malas que le ocurría a los pobres.

Con una bandeja de plata en mano, lleno de pastelillos y una taza con agua hervida, llega a la habitación sin problemas, aliviada de que nada había cambiado.

Fue fácil distinguir a la Reina por la corona. Había unas señoras que supuso que eran duquesas o condesas y unas chicas en pre adolescencia que de seguro eran sus hermanas menores por sus tiaras.

—He oído que el rey ha matado a una de tus criadas.

La dura realidad golpea a Belle y casi se le cae la bandeja, por suerte, ninguna gota se ha derramado. Inclinándose respetuosamente, comienza a llenar las tazas y deja los pastelillos mientras los cuchicheos seguían.

—Así es, la muy idiota ha liberado a una criminal muy peligrosa.

Eso llamo la atención de Belle, su madrastra no tenía conciencia de la existencia de Belle. A lo mejor su padre le dijo que estaba muerta.

—Papi ha conseguido un _juguete_ nuevo. — Dijo una de las princesas y Belle siente asco de su hermana por estar pensando que el dolor era un juego. Pero no era su culpa, ellos la criaron mal.

—Papi dice que con el juguete, los ogros no llegaran acá. — Dijo la otra princesa mientras sus pies se movían emocionados en el aire ya que no llegaban todavía al suelo.

Sabiendo que no tenía más excusa para quedarse y como no podía soportar el cómo aquellas mujeres se divertían de las desgracias de los demás, Belle hace otra inclinación y se retira.

En silencio y como un ratón, caminaba en silencio por el castillo, refrescando más y más su memoria: las clases, las risas, los bailes, el desprecio, el odio y los golpes. Sus primeros doce años de vida había sido una mezcla de felicidad y dolor. Los siguientes cinco habían sido de soledad y resignación.

Sus pasos la llevaron a una habitación que estaba abierta, por lo que podía ver una cuna y se detiene. Sin entrar, examina la habitación, por el color azul y los juguetes, había nacido un hombre, un heredero varón que tomaría el lugar de su padre en el futuro (ella no sabía si tenía algún otro hermano). Temerosa y sin dejar de mirar por todos lados, entra a la habitación, parándose frente a la cuna. Nunca había visto una cosa tan pequeña y frágil como aquella criatura, el príncipe, el heredero, su hermano. Estaba despierto, tenía los mismos ojos azules que ella y el pelo como el de su padre antes de perder la mayoría, dorado como el sol. Belle tenía tanto miedo de que esa cosita hermosa se convierta en un tirano como su padre. Con cuidado, le acaricia la frente con un dedo y no pudo evitar sonreír o llorar.

—Por favor Dios… protege a este niño, a nuestro heredero… no permitas que la oscuridad entre en él.

La noche estaba llegando y ella no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo. No sabía de dónde había salido la valentía, pero beso a su hermano cuyo nombre desconocía y salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Aun cuando había vuelto a caminar como alguien normal, ella seguía con aquel agotamiento y dolor en las piernas, como si hubiese estado viajando cinco días sin parar y no caminar unas horas en todo el día. Pero era tan terca y decidida a ser valiente una vez en su vida, no se detiene para un reposo y busca otro pasaje secreto que la llevaría a la habitación del trono.

El pasaje era una pequeña puerta oculta detrás de una estatua. Allí había que arrastrarse como un gusano por un momento. Luego se encontró con otra puerta que dejaba mucho más espacio para caminar de pie. En cinco minutos, se encuentra una rejilla luminosa que era una puerta hacía la habitación del trono, pero no la abrió. En vez de eso, usa la rejilla para poder ver lo que pasaba.

El rey se veía enojado y diferente ante los ojos de Belle, estaba más gordo y con menos pelo que antes. Vestía ricamente mientras a su hija la tenía en la hambruna. Estaba postrado en el trono mientras la gente sufría al trabajar. Impacientemente golpeaba el respaldo con sus dedos gordos, esperaba impaciente la llegada del Oscuro. Él anhelaba el poder que recaería en sus manos.

Creyó que iba a quedarse dormida de tanto esperar y por el agotamiento de haber caminado, pero en ese instante las puertas se abrieron de golpe que el impacto asusto a Belle. Luego de que su corazón se había calmado, vuelve a mirar por la rejilla y su boca se abre.

El Oscuro.

La criatura más temida estaba siendo arrastrada por tres soldados y el cuarto sostenía algo envuelto en un manto pequeño. Ella lo deja en segundo plano y se concentra en la imagen del hombre, el duende… lo que sea. Apostaba que era una cabeza más alta que ella. Su piel era dorada y lucía escamosa, con unas garras negras en vez de uñas. Vestía unas botas y pantalones de cuero negro. Lucía una especie de abrigo con piel de dragón y ahí comprendió el título de _duendecillo vestido con piel de dragón_. Era literal.

—No es necesario que me arrastren, puedo caminar sin resistencia mientras tengan la daga. — A pesar de la voz cantarina, Belle se estremeció, intuía el enojo y una futura amenaza de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—No necesito consejos de cómo tratar a mis prisioneros. — Maurice, el Rey, le ordena con la mano al cuarto soldado que se acerque con lo que tenía en la mano. El hombre desenvuelve el presente y Belle ve una daga_, la daga_ del Oscuro. Era plateada y el filo no era para nada recto, sino ovalado, la princesa podía ver algo grabado, pero no podía leerlo con claridad a causa de la distancia. — _Rumpelstiltskin_. — Belle se memorizo el nombre que salió de los labios de su padre a pesar de lo largo y complicado que sonaba. — Rumpelstiltskin, yo te convoco.

Una nube morada rodea al Oscuro, a Rumpelstiltskin, obligando a sus agresores a retroceder. Belle continuaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, sólo lo conocía un par de minutos y la estaba sorprendiendo como nadie lo había hecho. Era todo un misterio. Cuando la magia desaparece, Rumpelstiltskin elabora una reverencia exagerada y sin ninguna clase de afecto.

—¿Qué es lo que desea, amo?

—¿Puedes en verdad cumplir cualquier cosa?

—Así es… ¡Excepto una cosa! — Agrega en un grito juguetón, volviendo a sacar esa voz chillona llena de infantilismo. — No puedo regresar a los muertos, Dearie. La muerte es la muerte.

La princesa suelta un gemido sin darse cuenta, no sabía por qué, pero estaba atraída por él. Tantas capas llenas de misterios por descubrir.

—Quiero que mates a alguien.

Toda ensoñación desaparece al oír la orden de su padre. Su corazón se acelera, sintiendo la muerte susurrar en su oreja y que el aliento salía congelado de su boca.

—Uh, ¿Y quién sería? — Belle intuía que él estaba más curioso por conocer a su víctima que tener el placer de derramar sangre.

—A una persona maldita, a una asesina… mi hija mayor que escapo de su prisión. — Una sonrisa lasciva invade su rostro y la princesa quería vomitar. — Belle.

—Oh. — Rumpelstiltskin se veía genuinamente sorprendido e intrigado. Por los menos ante los ojos de su futura presa. Junta sus manos, jugando con los dedos sin dejar de ver a Maurice. — ¿Por qué un padre anhela matar a su propia sangre?

—No tengo por qué darte motivos, _monstruo_. — ¿Cómo su padre osaba llamarlo así cuando él era el peor monstruo que había conocido? — Sólo debes cumplir lo que te digo. Vas a buscarla y matarla… o mejor aún, ve a dormir. La buscaras mañana y la traerás viva. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos como la descuartizas.

Sorprendentemente, no había lágrimas en los ojos de Belle, ella nunca lo había visto como a su padre más que el título, así que no le dolía tanto escuchar su anhelo por verla muerta. Siempre lo supo, no era una novedad.

Maurice había dado órdenes de encerrarlo en el calabozo del castillo y que llevasen la daga a la habitación de los trofeos. Ya sabía qué hacer y dónde ir. Debía tomar esa daga y salvar a Rumpelstiltskin. Entonces sería finalmente libre.

Decidió quedarse ahí sentada hasta que la última vela del palacio se apago. Al crecer en la oscuridad, Belle tenía los ojos de un gato, podía moverse sin problemas en la negrura del pasaje secreto. La habitación del trofeo seguía igual y no le fue difícil encontrar la daga, descansando majestuosamente entre tantas espadas y cabezas de animales.

Al principio tuvo miedo de tomarla, como si recibiera una descarga, incluso pensaba que su padre saldría en las sombras y matarla. Pero recuerda a Griselda, ella se sacrifico para que la princesa siga viviendo y Belle no permitiría que su muerte haya sido en vano. Decidida, toma la daga y lo esconde entre las ropas. No lo invoca, el pobre había sido mal tratado y no quería darle una mala impresión sobre ella. Sería lo más respetuosa y ella misma ira a verlo, era lo correcto si quería pedirle algo a él, ¿no?

Volviendo a los pasajes, comienza una carrera contra el reloj para llegar a los calabozos. Si la daga es tan importante, su padre habrá ordenado soldados y sabía que tarde o temprano, ellos entrarían a la habitación y descubrirían que la daga mágica no estaba. Cuando eso pase, lo primero que harán será ir al calabozo. Debe darse prisa.

Al salir, ve a su izquierda la puerta que la dejaría entrar y a su derecha, a unos cinco metros, había tres soldados custodiando. Se valiente y la valentía llegara, se repetía para llenarse de valor y caminar hacia la puerta sigilosamente y volteando cada cinco segundos para asegurarse que no la vean. Una vez dentro, gime de alivio.

Baja por las escaleras de piedra sin preocuparse de la falta de visión. Estaba cada vez más cerca y su emoción crecía. Al bajar todos los peldaños, fue cegada por un segundo por las luces de las antorchas, caminando torpemente. Tarda un poco en acostumbrarse, pero lo consigue y se adentra más y más entre las celdas hasta encontrar una que estaba ocupada.

Estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante. Tal parece que estaba murmurando miles de palabras en un segundo, así que a Belle se le complicaba comprenderlo. De nuevo siente el miedo y la necesidad de huir, pero había llegado muy lejos para detenerse ahora.

—¿Rumpelstiltskin? — el Oscuro levanta bruscamente la cabeza que la princesa se sorprende que no se haya roto el cuello. — ¿Tú eres el Oscuro?

—Así es. — El hombre se levanta en un movimiento y en un segundo estaba cerca de ella, siendo los barrotes los que los mantenían separados, dándole también a Belle la seguridad de no avergonzarse o sentir pánico, lo que suceda primero. — Rumpelstiltskin a sus servicios… mi nueva _Ama_.

—¿Ama?

—Llevas la daga contigo, ¿no?

—Oh, sí. — Palmeando con la mano en donde tenía la daga mágica. — Soy la persona que el Rey desea que mates.

—¿Tú eres Belle? — Rumpelstiltskin enarco sus cejas. Jamás se espero que la hija de aquel cerdo desgraciado fuese una _belleza_. Esos ojos azules llamaban tanto su atención, como hombre y como negociante, esos preciosos ojos brillaban de un modo que lo atraía y también podía ver la desesperación en ellos y él era un experto en la materia. — Que desperdicio que me hayan ordenado matar a alguien tan bonita.

No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, así que no se resistió en ruborizarse, era una novata en la materia del _coqueteo_. Tose, buscando distraer y enfriar su mente para poder hablar con él.

—Quiero hacer _dos_ tratos contigo, Rumpelstiltskin.

—Oh… — El hombre… o duende… o lo que sea, había sonreído hasta que sus mejillas no daban más. — ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por ti, Dearie?

—Voy a darte tu libertad… y a cambio, tú me liberaras de las garras de mi padre, llevarme a un lugar donde él no me encontrara.

—¿Y qué pasaría si yo me negase? — Él tenía clara la respuesta, no era estúpido, pero quería ver la desesperación en sus ojos y sus intentos de conseguir su acuerdo.

—Voy a liberarte de todos modos. — Esa no es la respuesta que se esperaba y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. — No es justo que cumplas las órdenes ambiciosas del Rey… es decir, eso no te gustaría, ¿o sí?

—Soy un monstruo Dearie, pero no soy tan sanguinario.

—No eres un monstruo. — Ella lo ve fruncir el ceño, él estaba pensando que se estaba burlando. — Créeme, yo he crecido con un verdadero monstruo.

—¿Cuál es tu otro trato, Dearie? — Belle intuyo que él quería cambiar el tema.

—Se que al estar libre, descargaras tu ira con este reino… por favor, no lo hagas. Entiendo que quieras matar al Rey, es más, puedes hacerlo, pero _por favor_, no mates a la gente inocente.

—¿Qué gano yo por esa petición?

—¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

—Bueno… requiero de una criada, alguien que limpie mi castillo y me mantenga alimentado. Por supuesto, trabajar para mí tiene sus ventajas como… _viajar_.

Belle estaba sorprendida por aquel acuerdo y un poco asustada por ser conocido como el _ladrón de vírgenes_. Pero, ¿Qué más daba? Ella solo tenía su virginidad como lo único santo, ella no era una princesa, ni una dama, no tenía nada de valor. Tantos años como una muñeca y como una prisionera le enseñaron eso. Así que ser una criada sería algo bueno para ella, algo nuevo y emocionante y él le estaba prometiendo viajes, ver más de su celda. Sólo eso le importaba.

—Tenemos un trato, ¿entonces? — Rumpelstiltskin la saca de sus pensamientos con su insistencia.

—¿Cumplirás los _dos_ tratos?

—Tienes mi palabra, querida.

—Entonces tenemos un trato. — Con la daga ya en su mano, se lo ofrece como una ofrenda.

Feliz y ansioso, Rumpelstiltskin recupera su daga en un segundo y contempla el asombro de Belle al ver como los barrotes se derretían. Actuando como si fuera algo normal, camina despreocupado hacía la chica y la abraza por la espalda baja, apegándola a su cuerpo y se regodea con el rubor rosa en sus pálidas mejillas. En ese momentos se da cuenta que es alguien sin alimentación por notarla tan delgada aun con todas esas capas de ropa y se promete arreglar todo problema que tenga. No iba a tener una criada débil e insuficiente.

Con un movimiento de su mano libre, son rodeados por el humo de la magia y Belle había gritado, aferrándose a él como su salvavidas y sin importarle que estaba pegándose a una bestia. A pesar que Rumpelstiltskin se divertía por su comportamiento asustadizo e infantil, no podía ignorar el extraño calor al tenerla _tan_ _cerca_. Todavía no comenzaba como su criada y ya estaba temiendo el haber hecho un mal negocio… para su salud.

Belle nota que ahora estaban en el bosque, en la cima de una colina con la vista del castillo. Habían sido transportados por la magia. Rumpelstiltskin la había soltado y lo primero que hace es caerse al suelo de rodillas, agotada física y emocionalmente. Sus piernas le estaban ardiendo por un descanso y sus pies le picaban como si le estuviesen clavando agujas.

—¿Estás bien? — Rumpelstiltskin dobla sus piernas para estar al mismo nivel que ella y Belle se ruboriza un poco por como sus pantalones de cuero _favorecían_ su posición.

—Sí… yo… sólo estoy cansada. Han sido dos días de mucha adrenalina para alguien que ha pasado su vida en una celda.

El Oscuro asiente con un movimiento de cabeza, comprendiéndola. Luego se quita el abrigo y para el asombro de Belle, él lo usa para rodearla y _protegerla_ del frío. Ese era un acto muy gentil para alguien que se proclamaba a sí mismo como una bestia.

—Espera aquí, Belle… hay _algo_ que tengo que hacer. — Ve como mueve la cabeza, ella sabía que él iba a matar a su padre y no estaba reflejando ninguna emoción. Normal después de todo lo que paso. — Pero antes de hacerlo, tengo que estar seguro que vas a cumplir nuestro acuerdo. Si aceptas ser mi criada, tienes que saber que es para _siempre_, Dearie… sin cancelaciones.

—¿La gente estará a salvo? ¿Todos vivirán?

—Tienes mi palabra. — Repite las mismas palabras que antes, con un movimiento de manos como bono extra.

—Entonces tú tienes la mía, Rumpelstiltskin. — Ella nota que él la miraba con admiración y anhelo. Él deseaba que ella se fuera con él. — Me iré contigo _para_ _siempre_.

Contento de tener tal belleza como una nueva posesión, se ríe con ese tono alto e infantil para luego desaparecer.

**FIN.**


End file.
